


Bad Boys : Ben

by lesetoilesnemeurentjamais



Series: Bad Boys [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armie aussi, Bad Boys: Armitage, Ben est un pauvre petit chat, Ben et Armie sont de mauvais garçons, Leia - Freeform, Luke - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Snoke - Freeform, allez lire la première partie d'abord!, avec des histoires de gangs, je posterai tout, l'alcool, les tentatives de suicides pas maîtrisées, mais du point de vue de Ben cette fois, mais tout va bien quand même hein je suis pas un monstre, mention of Han, mettez vous en mode 'entire work' c'est plus confortable vu que les chapitres sont minuscules, màj prévue tous les 1/2 jours, ne pas lire si vous êtes sensibles à : la drogue, ps: l'histoire est déjà écrite vous inquiétez pas, rien ne change donc:
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais/pseuds/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais
Summary: Le point de vue de Ben sur ce qui se passe dans la partie 1.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Kylux
Series: Bad Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652083
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Il faisait nuit, et froid. Perché sur un toit aux tuiles humides, Ben attendait immobile. La ville était encore déserte, à cette heure. Déserte à l’exception de lui-même, des trois hommes étendus sur le sol en contrebas, et du rouquin debout au milieu d’eux. Ben l’observa plus attentivement. Il devait avoir froid lui aussi, ses mains tremblantes avaient peiné à lui allumer une cigarette. Il portait les marques du combat contre les trois sbires ; du sang sur les mains, une lèvre fendue, un œil au beurre noir. Et puis soudain, après avoir jeté un dernier regard derrière lui, le jeune homme s’éloigna. 

Ben retint un soupir, tapi dans l’obscurité. Il attendit quelques secondes, que le rouquin se soit éloigné, et quitta sa cachette. Un instant lui suffit pour s’assurer que ses hommes allaient bien. Ils ne tarderaient pas à se réveiller, et ils auraient filé bien avant que quelqu’un ne les retrouve au lever du jour. Le jeune homme s’étira et quitta la ruelle à son tour. 

Cette nuit encore il leur avait échappé. Ben commençait à se lasser de ce petit jeu. Pour le plaisir, il avait laissé son ex-associé prendre de l’avance, persuadé qu’il finirait par faire demi-tour. Mais il était temps d’en finir maintenant. Il avait d’autres choses à régler. Tout en suivant le rouquin le long des ruelles encore endormies, il laissa ses pensées dériver. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?


	2. Chapter 2

Tout en marchant d’un pas tranquille sous la lueur des réverbères, sa capuche rabattue sur ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, Ben laissait ses souvenirs défiler dans sa tête. Son esprit était parfaitement clair. Il se rappelait de tout. 

Il se rappelait de la maison familiale en banlieue, pas très grande certes, mais au moins ils y étaient tranquilles. De ses parents toujours absents pour affaires, chacun de leur côté, ce qui finalement était mieux comme ça car une fois réunis ils passaient leur temps à s’insulter. De son oncle membre des forces de l’ordre, pas vraiment plus présent, qui s’occupait de lui quand ses parents n’étaient pas là.   
Il se rappelait des cadeaux qu’ils lui ramenaient de leurs voyages pour se faire pardonner. Aucun n’avait jamais vraiment réussi à combler le vide qu’il ressentait. Comment expliquer cette absence à un enfant ? Plus il grandissait, plus le besoin d’attirer leur attention s’était fait sentir. Il avait cherché à les défier, allant toujours plus loin face à leur passivité, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop tard. 

Jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre Snoke. Le vieil homme connaissait toutes les combines, il lui avait tout appris, il l’avait formé. Quand Ben avait compris les conséquences, il était trop tard. Il n’y aurait pas de retour en arrière. 

Malgré son jeune âge, il avait hérité de l’empire du vieux Snoke quand celui-ci avait trouvé la mort dans un règlement de comptes. Et il régnait désormais d’une main de fer sur le plus gros clan de toute la région, s’assurant que les rêveurs de la ville reçoivent leur dose quotidienne et que ses rivaux finissent par s’endormir une nuit pour ne jamais se réveiller. 

Parfois pourtant, de lointains souvenirs lui revenaient. Des images d’un passé qu’il voulait oublier. D’une enfance qu’il avait crue heureuse mais qui s’était avérée pleine de mensonges. Ce que sa famille avait fait de lui, jamais il ne pourrait l’oublier. 

Son associé avait beau fuir, il le retrouverait. Il lui ferait payer ses erreurs pour lui faire comprendre qui était le chef ici. Et il le garderait auprès de lui. Pour le protéger, des autres et surtout de lui-même. Il avait à la fois peur et hâte de leurs retrouvailles. Peur qu’il ne soit trop tard, hâte de croiser à nouveau son regard glacial. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se remémorer encore et encore leur première rencontre. Et celles qui avaient suivi.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben gara sa moto devant l’imposant bâtiment qui leur servait de quartier général. Il était satisfait. Tout s’était déroulé comme prévu, la marchandise avait été livrée dans les délais, le client l’avait payé sans faire d’histoires. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire, aujourd’hui, mais il allait commencer par dormir quelques heures. Il retira son casque, laissant ses cheveux se remettre en place le long de son visage. Il faisait encore doux pour la saison. Son regard se porta vers l’entrée du bâtiment, et un détail inhabituel attira son attention. 

Il avait posté Kuruk à l’entrée en son absence. Un de ses lieutenants, un des meilleurs. Mais il semblait actuellement en pleine discussion avec un inconnu. Un inconnu pas bien grand, pas bien épais, aux cheveux roux en bataille, une veste trop grande pour lui sur les épaules. Ben ralentit et tendit l’oreille.

\- Je m’appelle Armitage. J’ai besoin de lui. 

\- Ah ouais, et qu’est ce qui te dit que ça l’intéresse ? 

\- Peu importe. Je dois lui parler. 

\- C’est ça. Dégage, rouquin de malheur. On a autre chose à foutre. 

Le colosse tendit le bras vers l’inconnu, mais ce dernier l’esquiva d’un geste vif. En une fraction de seconde, Kuruk se retrouva coincé contre le mur, une lame pointée vers son ventre.   
Ben sourit et s’avança vers eux. 

\- Suffit ! Kuruk, laisse-le passer. 

A ces mots, le rouquin se retourna, sans pour autant lâcher son couteau. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Dans ses yeux vert émeraude, Ben lut sa rage, son envie de vivre, et l’étendue de sa détermination. Il avait traversé la ville, seul, à l’aube, pour venir le trouver personnellement. Il n’était pas là par hasard. 

\- Entre, ordonna-t-il. Et explique-moi ce que tu me veux.


	4. Chapter 4

Il s’appelait Armitage. Il était venu avec un seul objectif, une seule idée, qui l’obsédait depuis longtemps maintenant. Mettre fin à l’existence de son bourreau. Son propre père. Il voulait une arme, et quelqu’un lui avait dit qu’il en trouverait une ici. 

Ben avait hésité un court instant face à cette demande, se rappelant sa propre enfance. Lui aussi avait fini par grandir, au fil de ses choix, par s’éloigner de cette époque où on lui mentait pour mieux le manipuler. Il lisait à présent la même envie d’en finir dans les yeux du gamin en face de lui. Sans les voir, Ben devina les cicatrices dans son dos, et celles dans son âme. Il portait les mêmes au fond de son cœur, mais lui n’avait pas eu le courage de mettre un terme définitif à tout ça. A la place, il avait fui. 

Il sortit un pistolet du tiroir devant lui, et releva la tête pour observer Armitage. 

\- Tu as compris ce qu’accepter cette arme implique ? 

Le rouquin hocha la tête. 

\- Je vous rejoins. Je travaille pour vous. Je meurs pour vous s’il le faut. Je n’ai personne ici. Aucune attache. Je ferai ce qu’on me demandera. 

Ben tendit l’arme au garçon en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard. La violence qu’il voyait en lui le fascinait autant qu’elle l’effrayait. Il semblait si jeune, certainement plus qu’il ne l’était vraiment. En réalité ils devaient sensiblement avoir le même âge. Et ils avaient déjà traversé tant d’épreuves. 

\- Tiens. Dans une semaine. Je serai là pour vérifier que tout se passe bien. 

Une fois le rouquin parti, Ben resta seul pendant de longues minutes. D’où sortait ce démon aux cheveux de feu ? Pourquoi… pourquoi sa présence le ramenait-il en arrière, alors qu’il pensait en avoir fini avec sa propre histoire ? Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de lui dire qu’il l’accompagnerait ? Vu sa détermination il s’en sortirait seul. Quelque chose d’étrange planait autour de ce garçon et ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il faudrait qu’il trouve quoi. Avant que la situation ne lui échappe. 

Et quelques nuits plus tard, tapi dans l’obscurité d’un appartement miteux, Ben observait les préparatifs de son protégé. La précision avec laquelle il manipulait l’arme, l’expression de calme sur son visage. Sa façon d’avancer dans le couloir, le bruit de ses pas masqué par le volume de la télévision. Quelque chose dans sa démarche lui rappela celle d’un animal prêt à achever sa proie. Comme s’il avait répété cette scène des milliers de fois, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à verser le sang pour la première fois. Cette pensée lui glaça le sang lorsqu’il réalisa. Armitage était un tueur né. 

Encore une fois il se revit, quelques années plus tôt, quitter sa famille pour de bon. Il avait fui pour construire autre chose, sans oser utiliser cette arme qui pourtant lui brûlait les doigts. Et maintenant tout le ramenait à sa faiblesse passée. Etait-il vraiment devenu quelqu’un d’autre ou tout ça n’était-il qu’une façade ? 

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la détonation. Lorsqu’il releva la tête, il découvrit l’homme immobile, un verre brisé à ses pieds, l’alcool se mêlant à son propre sang. Et devant lui, Armitage, debout. L’arme lui avait échappé et il contemplait son œuvre, comme paralysé. Il lui tournait le dos et il ne put voir son expression. En quelques pas, Ben s’approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. 

\- Tu comptes rester là toute la nuit ? 

Le rouquin leva les yeux vers lui, le regardant comme on regarderait une apparition venue d’un autre monde. Ce regard troubla Ben plus qu’il ne l’admettrait jamais. Armitage ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais Ben ne lui en laissa pas le temps. 

\- Viens avec moi. Dépêche-toi.


	5. Chapter 5

Avec le temps, il avait appris à mieux connaître ce jeune homme au regard si exceptionnel. Plus les jours passaient, plus il sentait qu’ils avaient fait le bon choix. Armie, comme il avait fini par l’appeler, ne le regardait pas comme le dangereux criminel qu’il aurait dû craindre. Le dangereux criminel que sa famille avait engendré bien malgré elle. Le coupable aux mains tachées de sang.   
Ben lui avait donné une arme, Armie s’en était servi. Plusieurs fois. Ben lui avait peu à peu accordé sa confiance, fasciné par ce qu’il voyait grandir en lui. Toutes ses prémonitions se réalisaient. Il était doué. Sinistrement doué. Il agissait sans réfléchir, sans regarder en arrière. 

Ben se revoyait des années plus tôt, recevant les enseignements de son mentor. Grandissant parmi ses frères d’armes, s’élevant au-dessus d’eux. Il voyait en Armie sa relève, un futur lieutenant. Et bien plus encore. Le clan avait besoin d’hommes comme lui. Sous son aile, il continuerait de grandir. 

La hiérarchie du clan était simple. Sept Serpents, sept guerriers aux reptiles tatoués sur leurs bras musclés. Lui bien sûr, et les six lieutenants sous ses ordres, commandant eux-mêmes les autres membres du clan. Des jeunes délaissés, des moins jeunes guère plus avancés, venus offrir leurs services pour payer une dette, pour se faire un peu d’argent, pour se faire une place dans un monde qui ne voulait pas d’eux. Les Serpents ne demandaient pas grand-chose, et payaient bien. Ils n’avaient qu’une règle, en fait. L’échec n’était pas permis. Ben s’occupait personnellement de ceux qui enfreignaient cet unique commandement. Certains survivaient à leur châtiment. Aucun d’entre eux n’osait revenir. 

Rapidement, Armie s’était fait une place de choix dans cette organisation bien huilée. Les quatre anneaux noirs tatoués sur son poignet en attestaient, rappelant à tous son grade parmi eux. Rares étaient ceux qui survivaient assez longtemps pour en obtenir plus de deux ; Ben et les lieutenants eux-mêmes en portaient cinq.   
A côté des Serpents, le rouquin ne payait pas de mine. Trop pâle, trop maigre. Pourtant il en avait fait une force. Il avait prouvé sa valeur. Ses ennemis payaient cher leur erreur de jugement quand ils tombaient face à lui. Chacun de ses plans était pensé au millimètre près, à la manière d’un vieux stratège préparant sa toute dernière bataille. Il ne laissait pas de place à l’erreur. Jamais. Perché sur les toits de la ville, il ne ratait jamais ses cibles. Et quand il le fallait, il frappait lui-même, surprenant ses adversaires de sa rapidité. 

Et pourtant il avait fini par sombrer. Comme nombre des leurs. Et Ben n’avait rien pu faire ; quand il s’en était rendu compte il était déjà trop tard. Tout ça avait mené à leur situation actuelle. Armie en fuite, et Ben qui tentait de le rattraper.


	6. Chapter 6

Le soleil s’était finalement levé sur la ville, puis il était redescendu. Ben avait suivi sa cible jusqu’à un vieil immeuble inhabité, un squat seulement fréquenté par ceux qui n’avaient nulle part où aller, ou qui cherchaient un endroit calme pour tenter de nouvelles expériences. Il s’était posté juste en bas. De là, il pouvait observer sans être vu. 

Il avait vu la lumière s’allumer à l’une des fenêtres, peu après l’arrivée d’Armie, et depuis, il attendait, ignorant les heures qui passaient. Elle brillait maintenant dans la nuit. Tout ça lui laissait un goût amer. Il se sentait trahi, et en même temps un douloureux sentiment de culpabilité pesait sur ses épaules depuis quelques jours. Trois semaines exactement. 

Il se demandait à présent si son absence avait eu des conséquences pour les siens. Ou si leur misérable vie avait continué sans lui. Une vie faite de mensonges. Jamais présents, toujours absents. Les affaires. Et quelles affaires. Ils trempaient tous les deux dans des histoires, justement, plus ou moins douteuses. Et quand Ben s’en était aperçu, qu’il avait commencé à les défier parce qu’il n’avait trouvé aucun autre moyen de faire face à ces révélations, à ce monde qui s’effondrait autour de lui, alors qu’il aurait eu besoin de soutien, d’aide, peu importe... son oncle avait tenté de le tuer. 

Ces évènements avaient eu lieu bien avant Armie. Avant son arrivée, avec toute sa haine et sa colère, et les flammes autour de lui. Armie était un feu purificateur, et il avait embrasé Ben tout entier. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre en se rappelant de leurs nuits. Rares et intenses. Sa seule présence le faisait vibrer, il aimait ces instants où il n’y avait plus que lui qui comptait. Sa peau trop pâle, trop fragile, sous sa langue et ses doigts. Les bleus qu’il devrait dissimuler au matin. La cambrure de son dos. Ses gémissements de douleur, quand pourtant il en redemandait. Armie lui appartenait corps et âme, il en avait conscience. Et lui-même devait lutter pour ne pas céder en échange. 

Malheureusement l’incendie ne s’était pas arrêté là. Cette rage que le rouquin gardait enfermée, elle avait fini par le consumer lui aussi. Soudain envahi d’un mauvais pressentiment, Ben décida de mettre fin à l’attente. Tant pis pour les heures passées à attendre qu’il ressorte, il allait venir le chercher.


	7. Chapter 7

Il était trop tard quand il fit irruption dans l’appartement. Une odeur d’alcool envahissait l’espace malgré les vitres brisées et l’air froid qui s’y engouffrait. Ben avisa les vêtements roulés en boule, les seringues vides, la bouteille brisée au sol. Et au milieu de ce chantier gisait Armitage, ses mèches rousses et trempées collées à son front, le regard vide. Un éclat de verre à la main, il regardait tranquillement le sang couler de son bras levé. Deux traits rouges et sanglants barraient désormais les quatre anneaux tatoués sur son poignet. 

\- Tu es pitoyable, gronda Ben en s’approchant. 

Armie l’ignora et leva à nouveau son morceau de verre. 

\- Arrête ! 

Il attrapa fermement la main du rouquin, juste à temps, et lui arracha son arme improvisée pour la jeter au loin. 

\- Regarde-toi ! rugit-il. Tu ressembles à ton père. Drogué, alcoolique, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. 

Devant lui, Armitage sembla parvenir à refaire surface juste assez longtemps pour le reconnaître. Il se redressa, visiblement hors de lui. 

\- Va-t-en ! hurla-t-il à Ben. Sors de ma vie ! Sors de ma vie, je ne veux plus te voir, plus jamais ! 

Le jeune homme n’hésita pas une seconde. C’en était trop. Supporter ce qu’Armie faisait remonter en lui, supporter de le voir dans cet état… sa colère et son incompréhension se mêlèrent en un seul coup de poing qui renvoya le rouquin au sol, où il se roula en boule, le visage entre les mains. 

\- Va-t-en… gémit-t-il. 

\- Non. Tu as des comptes à nous rendre. Tu vas te lever et me suivre. Maintenant. 

Il serait cependant difficile de le transporter dans cet état. Il allait mettre du sang partout. En grognant, Ben déchira un morceau de son t-shirt et le plaqua contre l’avant-bras ensanglanté d’Armie. 

\- Imbécile. Je n’ai pas de quoi te recoudre. 

Il resserra brusquement le tissu, vérifia la solidité du bandage. 

\- Ca fera l’affaire. Debout. 

Ben releva Armie sans ménagement. A peine sur ses pieds, le rouquin chancela, et s’effondra tel un poids mort entre ses bras. 

Le jeune homme soupira en le rattrapant de justesse. 

\- T’as pas intérêt à me vomir dessus, prévint-il tout en sachant pertinemment qu’Armie ne l’entendrait pas. 

Il jeta un coup d’œil au dehors. Avec la nuit il avait une chance de sortir d’ici avec un corps inerte dans les bras sans que personne ne prête trop attention. Il attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche, tapa à la hâte le   
numéro d’un de ses lieutenants. Leur échange fut bref. 

Dix minutes plus tard, une voiture noire les emportait dans la profondeur de la nuit, en direction de leur quartier général.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben était fatigué. En passant devant son miroir, il s’arrêta pour déplorer ses cheveux en bataille, attachés à la hâte, et les cernes sous ses yeux. Mais au moins, il avait réussi. Il avait ramené Armie. Il ne le laisserait plus fuir maintenant. Avec un sourire carnassier, il quitta ses quartiers et se dirigea vers la chambre où il avait enfermé son prisonnier la veille au soir. Sous bonne garde, bien évidemment, davantage pour le protéger de lui-même que pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir une fois de plus. 

Vicrul le salua à son approche, et le laissa entrer. La pièce était vide, dénuée de tout objet dangereux, voire de tout objet tout court. Au milieu, Armitage était encore allongé. Ses yeux grands ouverts et sa respiration saccadée trahissaient son état, malgré ses efforts visibles pour paraître calme. 

\- Te voilà réveillé, constata Ben. 

Il s’agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et son regard glissa sur le bandage qui recouvrait le poignet droit d’Armie. Dans la nuit, juste après leur retour, il avait pu le recoudre avant de le laisser dormir ici, en sécurité. Il chassa cependant les images de l’aiguille plantée dans la chair de son ex-associé, et celles de son visage endormi marqué par la douleur, pour se concentrer sur l’instant présent. Le rouquin esquissa un mouvement de recul en le voyant si proche. 

\- Bouge pas, gronda-t-il. T’as failli te tuer hier soir. Tu t’en souviens ?

Armie mit quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête, le regard vague. 

\- Tu savais que j’allais te rattraper. Ta petite escapade n’a fait que retarder l’échéance, et te voilà… De retour à la maison.

\- Pourquoi… commença le rouquin avant de s’interrompre. 

Il tourna la tête pour dévisager son supérieur, cherchant visiblement quelque chose dans son regard. Il avait l’air perdu, comme si la situation lui échappait totalement. Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas. 

\- Tue-moi. S’il te plaît, demanda-t-il finalement. Ne me laisse pas attendre. 

Ben ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Armie était si vulnérable, si touchant. 

\- Moi ? Jamais.   
Il se pencha en avant. Ses lèvres frôlèrent l’oreille du rouquin, il le sentit frissonner en dessous de lui.

\- Tu es bien trop précieux, Armie. 

Pour la première fois, il distingua le reflet de la peur dans les prunelles vertes de son ex-associé.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi t’es venu me chercher, alors que tu aurais pu… 

Armitage secoua la tête, sans finir sa phrase. 

\- J’ai échoué. Quoi que tu aies prévu de faire, fais-le, fit-il précipitamment. 

Ben le regarda dans les yeux et inclina la tête. 

\- A quoi tu t’attendais ? Tu pensais que j’allais, quoi, te punir ? Te frapper ? 

Un sourire démoniaque étira le coin de ses lèvres, il posa un genou sur le ventre d’Armitage. Ce dernier frémit. 

\- On sait tous les deux que tu adores ça. 

Il haussa les épaules. 

\- Et puis regarde-toi. Ca ne fait que trois semaines que tu t’es enfui. Tu es tombé tellement bas, j’avais raison. Qu’est ce que tu veux que je t’inflige de pire ? 

Ben fit une pause, observant la moindre des réactions de son prisonnier. 

\- Il y a maintenant six ans, un enfant est venu me trouver. Ici-même. Avec une idée bien précise en tête. Tu te souviens de notre accord, Armie ? 

Le rouquin grimaça. 

\- Cet enfant a signé un pacte avec le diable en personne. 

Ben sourit à ces mots.

\- Et jusque là il n’a jamais regardé en arrière. 

Son genou s’enfonça légèrement dans le ventre d’Armitage. 

\- Ne le déçois pas, fit Ben, désormais menaçant. Ne _me_ déçois pas. Tu es allé trop loin. Ca a commencé à ce moment-là, et ça ne s’arrêtera plus. Tes erreurs nous ont causé des problèmes, certes. Mais tu n’es pas comme ces gamins capables de planter la toute première petite mission qu’on leur donne. 

Il attrapa le poignet blessé du rouquin, qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. 

\- Ne t’en fais pas. Tu mourras pour ce clan. Comme nous tous. Alors tu vas te relever, te reprendre en main. Et faire ce qu’on te dit. Comme un bon petit serpent.


	10. Chapter 10

Ben restait éveillé, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Ses souvenirs s’agitaient, comme des alligators dans l’eau profonde de son esprit. C’était pire depuis le retour d’Armie. Il se rappelait du gamin recueilli six ans plus tôt. De sa fierté, de l’éclat dans ses yeux émeraude, de sa façon de se tenir droit, de sa silhouette fine et immobile quand il se concentrait sur une cible. 

A présent Armie n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même, étendu au sol sur une dalle de béton uniforme, incapable de se lever. Il avait vu le manque dans ses yeux ternes. Il avait vu le tremblement de ses mains. Il avait vu son envie d’oublier, son envie d’en finir, son envie d’effacer définitivement tout ce qui le liait encore à cette vie parmi les Serpents.   
Ben n’avait pas voulu ça. Jamais. 

Armie était bien plus qu’un autre tueur sous sa responsabilité. Il y avait autre chose, bien au-delà de cette relation. Il s’était promis de le protéger, dès l’instant où il l’avait accepté parmi les siens. Et il avait lamentablement échoué. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Il aurait dû empêcher ça. Il avait vu cette fragilité en lui depuis bien trop longtemps et il n’avait rien fait. Et quand enfin il avait essayé, tout avait dérapé.

**Author's Note:**

> Prochain chapitre d'ici un ou deux jours! Laissez un ptit mot si vous avez aimé ♥


End file.
